dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Satan City
This is the city named after Mr. Satan, in honour of his "victory" against Cell. One of the most advanced towns, socially, it has a thriving education, wealthy banks and many fine points, Mr. Satan himself sometimes lives in his very large house in the city. Some say the legendary 'Great Saiyaman' originated from here. RP Area The rejection of the self Gwyn managed to make it home, it is in the back of an alley there are some metal sheets with tarp to keep and collect rain, a small damp bed with a thin blanket and an old teddy bear that has seen better days. A school uniform is hung up on the side in a plastic container there seems to be very little in the way of enviromental protection. Gwyn is at the side still trembling kneeling down her eyes darting until she finally gives way and throws up "what the hell was that, what did i do? What happened to him? Wht happened to me" ''she looks at her hands which are trembling as her vision splits slightly " wht the hell am i?" Diventh was utterly furious. This rather odd encounter re-awakened the Shadow Dragon within himself. His nature was ordering him to pursue and eliminate this humiliator. After he got back to his senses following the terminated absorption, a powerful feeling of dread and powerlessness filled him. He was unable to prevent himself from being absorbed, and was unable to do anything while in her body. Filled with negative energy, he angrily started to chase the energy signature of the one who put him in such a terrible situation. When he finally reaches her Gwyn is Just sat in that corner the vomit slowly being washed away by the rain that is starting. She is sat on her bed cover over her almost like she is cowering away almost like a child. She is clinging to the teddy bear trying her best not to cry she hasnt even noticed Divenths presence yet. Diventh roared, surprising Gwyn in her bed. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO A SHADOW DRAGON!" And he lunged. Gwyn jumps shocked, getting clipped but regenerating, she huddles in the corner head in her hands in a distraught state. She sounds like she is fighting back the impulse to cry. "I'm sorry..... IM SORRY" She is huddled up at this point just a little girl scared. She was used to relying on herself but right now she had no answers so all she could do was huddle in fear. Diventh's nature was screaming "KILL HER! FEED OF HER DESPAIR! SHE MUST PAY FOR WHAT SHE DONE TO ME!". Under the pressure, he was about to finish her. But then, their eyes connected. He saw how distraught she was, how lost she was, and how afraid she was. Afraid of him. Him who sworn to protect people against the very thing he was. Diventh's brain clicked alive. He realised what he was doing, and shivered. With an afraid look, he stormed out. Gwyn just remains frozen probably not even aware of how close to the brink she just was. The sound of the rain being the only thing that was breaking the silence. "''I'm alive.....? I'm cold maybe he got me and i was too scared to register it" ''Gwyn slowly gets up and walks to her bed in a state of confusion she flops onto it her covers now tattered and ripped she takes a small box from under her pillow opening it revealing a purple and pink medal she flips it over reading its inscription. "....Daddy, did you really believe something like me could be a hero? Is it because i'm like this that you left me all alone?" Gwyn slaps herself across the face twice leaving handprints in each cheek before perking up to her normal smile "No don't talk like that, I will be a hero just so long as i dont do whatever that was again. I hope that dragon thing doesn't hate me. Not that i can blame him if he does" Diventh stopped in a nearby park, letting nature smooth him down. He was thinking of how easily he snapped. "Even after all this time, why do you continue to haunt me? WHY?" He roared to express his anger and his deception. It was never easy, going against the most evil of natures, being tagged as a Shadow Dragon in the worlds who knew of the Dragon Balls. He remembers legends on a certain planet talking about a god named Supreme Kai, and who openly discredited the use of the Dragon Balls. He looked at himself. '''He was right.' A man of chinese origin with short black hair and half frame glasses wearing a chefs outfit and carrying a chinese style dress and covering himself with an umbrella walks past the park noticing Diventh but then just shrugging him off. He heads into the Alley where Gwyn resides "Hey Gwyn i got your uniform fixed for your shift tonight and Dio has made a big serving of szechaun beef stir fry and we are more than willing to share." he looks around "this place is dreary, you know me and Mei have a spare room above the restaraunt we would be happy to offer it you." Gwyn bounces almost like a rubber ball at the mention of food "Mr Long Weiba you know i wouldn't pass up some of your cooking, but i will pass on the room you already gave me food, clothing and a job you even pay me for. With all you've given me i couldn't accept. It may be a little cold sometimes but i'm ok with where i am. So lets go Mei will rain knives on you if you are late again." She takes the dress getting changed behind one of the cloth curtains following the man passing the park Gwyn doesn't see Diventh as Long is in the way" The fanged grin in the shadows Gwyn is wandering through the streets it is midnight and the moon is high in the sky casting a silvery light over everything Gwyn shivers as the air takes a chilling turn "Damn it why am i always unable to sleep on nights like this, its always creepy when it is this quiet" "Is it possible that your mind questions what is in the dark?" The deep yet silky voice flows from the shadows of a building, then the voice comes from directly behind Gwyn "What keeps you from your sleep may be desire for an answer" a large arm comes from behinid Gwyn the hand spread, calling her to hold it "I could show you what creeps in the silence" the voice so smooth it tingles. Gwyn whips around immediately fighting any urges to obey the alure of the voice she hears "I know better to than to trust a voice in the dark." Gwyn looks to be on the defensive but equally prepared to bolt due to the situation she finds herself in. The man looks like a huge silohette in the moonlight,he takes an offended look "Dear perhapse I came on too strong" he grins, the kind of smile that in the right context could be menecing, looks charming "No need to be on the offencive, I find myself wandering these dark streets myself, we are of one mindset, looking for something in the dark" he takes a step closer and rests a hand on her shoulder. Above them on a building not too far away there's a mysterious silhouette on the moon of a tall man with a flowing cape, a man who appears to be observing the mysterious stranger. Ready to move at a moments notice by their stance. Gwyn shivers at his touch and with her gummy physique the shiver is painfully obvious. "Cold..... Inhumanly cold" Her tone immediately shifts from defensive to fearful "who are you? What are you? what do you want from me" It is clear from her face every instinct is telling her to get away but something has her ensnared even if not physically. It my be fearful curiousity or some unknown allure of the stranger but she doesnt seem to run no matter how much she thinks it would be best to do so. He continues to smile "Smart girl, perceptive everything sense you know and every fear you've learned, and you stay" he grins,and leans in it reveals the vampire nature of his teeth, a splash of crimson blood is on them "I wish you no harm, I am pleasantly full, however I believe I have answer your question, in all the dark recesses of the world I am present." he slides his hand of her, he stands upright "All I offer is that, you, a brilliant creature, stay that way forever, I offer you eternity by my side, even with the body you have you're not eternal, but the darkness is, the answers are there." his voice is hypnotic, it truelly aids his offer, as though the sound of his words are trying to covince you, he glances up at the watcher, aware that he has been there for some time, "I feel we have an audience little one" Gwyns eyes fade the black now eclipsing the yellow "Eternity.... live in eternal darkness" You can see the stuggle almost like her mind is being blocked out and her senses dulled. The most she can do is stay still and refuse to budge a feeble resistance but it is all she can muster in the state. A voice comes from behind them. "The dark is a very strange place to look for something I must admit. You see one of the key features of the darkness is how hard it is to see within it. It's much easier to search for your goal, once you let in the light." As the two look up they see Plantinga stood atop a building quite contrasting to the mysterious stranger he is wearing all white and his body is completely visible from the light of the moon. He looks down at the charismatic gentleman. He steps off the building and rushes at the man kicking him away from Gwyn "When searching for my own answers I find the light of the stars and moon guide my way. I've always been wary of those who favour the shadows." He pushes Gwyn behind him putting him in between her and this Phantom. "So creature of shadow, just who and what exactly are you?" His voice sounds strong yet still wary of this mysterious adversary. He brushes the kick off, although he let himself travel back a bit it was through choice, he stopped immediately without once loosing posture "Eavesdropping is very impolite" he begins walking towards the Namekian his footsteps look heavy yet he seems to glide forwards, he shoots him a disarming smile "What a strong man you are" the words seem less charming and more creeping now, as though they writhed their way into Plantinga's ears, sending a chill down his spine, Celsus' presence has become significantly more menacing, yet he begins to talk again, with undeniable charm"Now why would you assume that I am a monster of the darkness? Perhaps I am simply a lost man?" The words sound very convincing, then without so much as a sign his works become ice "Or maybe I am your antagonist, everything you aren't, but everything you secretly strive for, Am I what you want?" His questions confuse yet allure at the same time, his fearsome mystery working its magic. Gywn finally free of the tension stumbles back but she still doesn't move, from her perspective all she can see is Celsus's eyes piericing through the darkness as in they are looking right through her unpicking her defences slowly. Like a thiefs hand moving slowly rather than an agressive action. Plantinga pauses and looks confused. He looks down at his hands meekly as they shake. "I... Maybe you're right... maybe you are..." He clenches his hands into fists and looks straight up staring Celsus right in the eyes "No. You are a creature of darkness I can sense it. You're not to be trusted. I am nothing like you nor do I want to be. I am beyond you. I am enlightened where as you hide in the dark." He begins to glow white slightly though his eyes remain the same colour"Yes it's all so simple..." Though he spoke defiantly he made no movement as if he is frozen in place and the words he said yet they sound strong seemed to fall flat and quiet before reaching Celsus. There was determination in his words but confusion and weakness in his tone. "Your words betray your thoughts, You're Enlightenment is no more meaningful than a child reading it's first words, the small one behind you has greater understanding than you, she her foot shake, she understands her options, should she run, or take this chance at what she wants, if she leaves, will she even feel safe? will she just be left thinking about how much great I CELSUS!" he poses dramatically "COULD HAVE GIVEN HER!?" he shifts into a very flamboyant stance "Why don't you forsake what you feel is right and explore the depths of what I offer?" his words although cold and hurtful give the listeners a calm sensation, as though wrapping up in a nice chilly blanket in the summer heat . "h-h-his eyes, they aren't human. His presence he is as silver tongued as the devil himself" She is shivering holding her knees to her chest "those eyes, their light is of an abyss" Gwyn speaks almost as if she is muttering out loud to herself Plantinga begins to shake visibly afraid he opens his mouth to speak but before he does light explodes from him lighting the whole area. It dies down showing him to be glowing brightly his eyes stronger than the rest. He now looks calm and unafraid. "You pitiful creature of darkness. Cowering away from the world, you emerge only in shadows and when you did so it was to frighten a girl. When you are ready please come and find me, I wish to help you be free of yourself but until then I will be watching you in the one place you're afraid to look. The light." He turns and picks up Gwyn and suddenly a burst of light appears and the two are gone. Meanwhile some distance away Gwyn and Plantinga are in the middle of nowhere. Plantinga is no longer glowing. "Damn I wish I could sustain that longer..." He says shakily. "I had to put a lot more into that than normal though it was all that kept me from submitting to his words... He says almost out of breath as he sits on the ground. "URGH how could I be so weak minded?! I'm ashamed of myself! I'm meant to be so much more than this yet I could only speak freely when I unleashed all my will power! Urgh I'm not nearly strong enough..." gwyn has literally curled up into a ball a small trembling pink ball it would be pitiful if it didnt appear so humorous given the situation Celsus simply laughs to himself "'Pitiful Creature' says the one who runs, the child will submit in time, as for the glowing one I'll make him suffer, not now however, I'll do exactly what he wants, I'll make him think he can win, I'll find him in his light AND I CELSUS WILL TEAR THE VERY VEINS FROM HIS NECK AND WRING HIS BLOOD INTO MY MOUTH WRYYYYYYYYYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA" although far away Plantinga can hear the shrill laugh and it fills him with dread "A fun plaything you will make" Celsus says softly, surely though it was only his imagination Plantinga must think as he hears the words. Celsus then begins walking down the road humming a gentle theme "I think a nice meal will finish this evening off well" he says wandering away. From the skies above, far above, a figure was steady in it's flight. "Hum. You may not be so narcissistic and full of yourself as you pretend you are after all." The figure then set off, it's destination unknown. Not to long till the rising sun Celsus paces back down the same earlier street, a small amount of blood on his fingers and a wine glass filled with the warm crimson drink, he occasionally dips his finger into the cup and then licks the blood off of his finger. "Now where do I want to rest for the day?" "Sure have a peculiar style of life. Terrorising kids, subduing adults, corruption in general. You must be fun at parties." Diventh came out of the shadows, revealing his massive body. "I have no idea what you're talking about" Celsus replies dismissing the comment. "Sure, want to play the innocent card huh? I could go with that." Diventh shot a flameball, carbonising the wine glass and it's glossy content. "The innocent card?" Celsus shoots him a sassy look "Says the creature who looks like a beast from a childs story, creeping out of the shadows and ruining a perfect strangers fine wine? I'd be awfully inclined to call you a monster" he says in a chilling tone "You'd be correct, because I am a monster. I fear that you are one too though." Diventh was gradually getting closer, making himself bigger. Celsus looks to the sky and notices it brightening, "I'm afraid my dear beast that your time is up" he almost immediately vanishes only leaving his carbonized cup behind. Diventh ponders Celsus's reaction. ''So he's afraid of sunlight. Good to know. I'll have to keep a close eye on this guy. Poor Gwyn... ''Diventh deployed his wings, and went elsewhere. The fanged trio of darkness Its closing time at the restaurant, the place is empty besides the staff who are milling around and finishing off some of their own food. Gwyn is stood by the door still in uniform looking out nervously into the night before a hand is placed on her shoulder causing her to jump seeing Long behind her "Are you allright Gwyn? You seem a bit jittery is everything ok" Long smiles as she tries to pass it off as something mundane "Oh well you are welcome to spend the night here if you want i'm sure we can make space." Gwyn vehemently rejects the offer sounding almost like she would feel guilty accepting it "Oh i see, well thats fine if you say its ok i'll believe you. Just be careful eh? The night is not a welcoming place for a young girl like you" Gwyn smiles and waves goodbye to the staff walking outside trying hard to make sure she doesn't let on her fear. Long turns to one of the staff "Wufei make sure to lock up today I need to go find Ryuka" Gwyn walks alone through the streets there is very little in the way of lights and what is there is very ineffectual. Gwyn is constantly looking around part of her scared what is out there but also scared on what she would do if she saw it. A strong chill passes by Gwyn, movements in the dark, footsteps, many signs pointing to a number of presences, yet at the same time, nothing, shivers run down her, the air is suddenly much colder, and she can feel eyes on her. Gwyn starts breathing heavily spinning around trying to see occasionally jumping at shadows before succumbing to her instincts and running although she is heading towards her home she is just running in any direction she can with n oreal aim A cold hand grasps her shoulder, she doesn't even notice that her body stops moving "Good evening little one, testing the dark again I see" he leans over her shoulder, she can feel his breath in her ear, it's cold, but so smooth and rhythmic, "How are you?" Gwyn lets out a surprised shriek and spins throwing a powerful ki ball straight at where the voice came from as a complete knee jerk reaction without leaving his spot, bending only his knees he leans back at almost a right angle, then returns to standing, "I can understand your fear, being so small a quick reaction is good, wouldn't want something nasty sneaking up on you" he smiles sarcastically, but in a way so the joke could work both ways. Gwyn is running full pelt just darting through any passage she can find at this point she isn't thikning she is jsut trying to escape he appears in front of her, the surrounding darken so much that other ally ways and corners look as though they've been blocked by Black walls "Now why would you run? I only want to be your frieeeend" he grins, its scary, but his words seem to have some legitimacy. Gwyn starts to try break free its clear unlike last time her fear wins out over the allure the fear of the dark presence. Gwyn just seems to be trying to resist "Oh my I've gotten you rather rattled haven't I" he chuckles "You would never be afraid if you joined me, I could give you the means to rule the darkness" he approaches her, such a sincere look on his face, the air in his immediate space feels so calm, it starts to wrap around Gwyn. Gwyn is shivering at this point she is too scared to be allured but she is strangely captivated Celsus lifts her up, he brushes his head near her neck "Join me in the dark" he whispers. "That is enough" A large dragon suddenly crashes down, crackling the ground and shaking it. "Leave her be, you who fear the light of day." Gwyn is pushed back by the impact remaining upright with her back to the wall Celsus looks un-phased "My poor dear, seems a frightening beast has come, you can see now how dangerous the world is when you're not by my side" he looks at the dragon "what a fearsome monster" he says nonchalantly. Diventh huffs smoke by his nostrils. "Nice try, creature of the night, but I am acquainted with the little girl here." He then turns to Gwyn. "Remember me, Gwyn? The one you made angry to no bounds and nearly killed you in the process? The Shadow Dragon who came to APOLOGISE about a thing he's done? The darkness you forgave his actions, and became friends with? If you remember anything of it, trust this word: run." At this point the words aren't getting through to her in her fear addled state she isn't even seeing anything different she is just caught in that grip. There is a glint from the air a blade decends hitting the ground between Diventh and Celsus causing a small shockwave and an unseen voice rings from above "Dragons and demons of shadow stalking our streets no wonder a girl like her is so paralysed with fear" "Jeez we're really throwing assumptions around today" he sighs dramatically, flips his long hair around and strips his shirt off "I'm no demon, look at me I'm basically a god!" he laughs, he looks into the direction of the voice "You sound nice, why don't you show yourself" he speaks with a velvety tone, the sort that would win a woman's heart. Diventh growls. "Whoever you are, stranger, I'd advise you go away. There is going to be demon blood spilt tonight." "You are a dragon so i shall at least grant you the acknowledgement of your words" a man drops from the rooftops landing on the sword with a halberd in hand "A dragon as stained can be equally as dangerous if not more so than any demon" He psins his halberd around rapidly using the air pressure to knock them back nothing significant but a space opener Gwyn seeing him land is met with a nod from him and finally she flees "Good she wont be in the way, a delicate minded girl like her should not have ot see blood drawn" "Demon, Demon I feel like you're doing it on purpose now" he chuckles "So Mr. Sword, you're here to proclaim my death in the name of justice too?" he grins sarcastically, but it puts out a vibe of confidence and masculinity, it pulls on the man's attention Diventh stares with curiosity at the stranger. "You want to end him too? I was planning on doing this myself, but so be it. Just make sure you don't get in the way." Diventh then roared, and charged Celsus. Category:Earth RP Areas Category:Earth Category:RP Areas Category:Locations